


Lest we should see where we are

by gloss



Category: Captain America, The Losers (2010)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, mashup AU, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/pseuds/gloss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate asked for The Losers in WWII, with bonus Cap. Here it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lest we should see where we are

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Auden.

Steve has worked alongside the Howlers. He knows from motley and hardknock.

These men were on first meeting enough to baffle *Bucky*, set him chewing his lip. That’s no joke.

They’re packed tight as herrings in this jolting, creaking jalopy, driven by Porteus at breakneck, stomach-jarring speed.

Their handsome sniper is snoozing serene as a baby in the front seat while the colonel and Roque bicker in the rumble seat and toss a hand of poker with Bucky. The babyfaced, motormouthed radio op has been declaiming, at the top of his voice, theories about certain Hollywood starlets and their domestic arrangements. The fact that no one’s listening does not seem to bother him.

Bucky nearly succeeds in winning Roque’s nastiest-looking knife, but turns up deuce on the last hand.

Jensen’s laugh barks loud enough to wake Alvarez, who looks around with heavy, dreamy eyes that Steve would kill to sketch, if he could just learn the simplicity of their curves. “Losing to the Losers! HA!”

Steve rolls his shoulders and adjusts the straps on his shield. They can’t make their rendezvous with the radio personality and voice of Resistance (codename Aisha) soon enough.

Cracking his knuckles, he prays for patience.


End file.
